Naruto: Child of Prophecy
by ScareCr0w11
Summary: Just my little addition to the Naruto verse. Kakashi is taking care of Naruto, but when he's away the villager try to play. Running into a certain Snake Mistress Naruto's already different life will be going off the road. We shall see if he can live up to the Prophecy. AnkoxKakashi NarutoxHinataxFux You Choose!
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Jutsu or Demons"**

_**"Demons thinking"**_

I don't own Naruto, if I did. Well then it wouldn't be Naruto.

* * *

October 9th, midnight

Five years after the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack. A small figure darted down a street. His little legs pumped as fast as they could as he weaves around the various objects littering the streets that lay there for the mornings celebrations.

He darts behind a closed shopping stall and he catches his breath." I... Think.. I lost them." He pants and holds his head trying not to cry._' Why, why me? What have I ever done t-?'_

His thoughts are interrupted as he hears shouting from further down the street. Peeking around the edge of the stall he spies a small mob of drunkards. As they searched for him the small boy backs up and bumps the stall, causing a pan to fall and clatter loudly to the street.

The blood freezes in his veins and he bolts away. He hears the mob charge after him and he looks back, his eyes widen as he sees a Chunin flashing through hand seals, but the boy darts down a side street, not looking where he was going he doesn't see a person walking out of a dango shop and he runs into them. he looks up in fear, to see a Kunoichi with purple hair and a tan trench coat looked down on him in confusion.

" what the hell are you doing gaki?" She asks as the mob turns the corner, the Chunin stumbles forward, a kunai in hand.

" Anko, you caught the demon. Give him to us, and come join the fun." He says, a lecherous grin creeping across his face.

Anko looks down at the blond haired kid and she could see the fear in his eyes. It was a look she knew very well.

" How about you guys go fuck yourselves, he's just a kid!" She shouts the last part as two kunai appear in her hand and steps protectively in front of the boy.

The Chunin smirks as ten more come to the front as well as a couple of Jonin.

" Well boys, looks like we get to get rid of the Snake whore as well." He eyes Anko up as he licks his lips." After we have some fun of course."

Anko eyes her opponents as they circle around her, the chunin were all drunk or buzzed. The jonin though were stone cold sober and she saw the hate dance in their eyes. The rest of the mob also surged forward as the drunken civilians brandished many make shift weapons.

Two chunin rush in from her left and right and throw kunai. Anko deflects the knives and throws her own at much greater speed, the two chunin barely duck under the knives but when they come up a snake was there to greet them. The serpents bite into the two's throats and wrapped around their necks choking as well as drowning them in their own blood. As they fell to the ground the nine other Chunin all shifted and looked at each other, nodding they all rushed in.

~meanwhile~

At the front gate a single Anbu appears. His gravity defying silver hair was dirty, his armor sported new battle scars, and his dog mask was blackened with soot.

" Damn. Of all the nights no one was available for a mission, it had to be tonight." He disappears once more and a short while later appears in front of his apartment. He stops in his tracks when he sees the door was broken down.

" H-how did they know I wouldn't be here!?" He runs into the large apartment to investigate. He ignores the ransacked living room and kitchen and heads immediately to the bedroom. Seeing the state of the room the Anbu's heart nearly stops. Biting his thumb he flashes through hands sights at a dizzying speed and slams his hands on the ground. In a plum of smoke a team of dogs in varying sizes and clothing appear. Taking in the sights and smells they all snaps to attention and gaze at their summoner.

" Find him." The dogs nod and all of them speed out of the apartment. Except for a little pug who stays behind with Dog.

" Do you have a scent Pakkun?" He asks.

" Of course Kakashi, I would know Naruto's scent anywhere." The small pug replies, almost offended, before jumping out the window with Kakashi following.

~back with Anko~

Naruto stared in awe as the woman fought to protect him. She had easily dealt with the Chunin and civilians with very little injury. However when she was finishing the last Chunin, who wasn't as drunk as the others, the two Jonin struck. She had the Chunin on his knees and was about to execute him when her back was riddled with Kunai. She slumped but disappeared in a poof of smoke, a barrel riddled with the kunai in her place. The Jonin who threw the kunai was about to leave his perch when a snake burst from the shadows and bit into his arm before coiling tightly around it. Anko pulled on the snake with all her might and the Jonin flew at her, the snake disappearing in a burst of smoke, flashing through hand signs she blew a good sized fireball at him. He righted himself in midair and used kawarmi to replace himself with the barrel from before. When he appeared he was greeted with a barrage of snakes, but they were pelted with mud balls From the other Jonin who landed beside his partner. Anko appeared opposite from them and was panting hard, the fight with the chunin had taken some effort and she was starting to run low on chakra. She readied two kunai and slipped into her stance. The two Jonin were about to attack when they paused hearing a strange noise, it sounded as if birds were chirping, and the Jonin on the right's chest exploded. The other tried to jump away but found himself wrapped in snakes that held him in place as a dog masked Anbu appeared. A sword flashed in the moonlight and the Jonin's head parted with its body. The snakes poofed away as the Anbu turned to the haggard Kunoichi. She walks over to him as they both looked each other over and were about to speak when a voice broke the silence.

" Dog-san!" They both looked at the blond haired boy who just tackled into the Anbu's legs." D-dog, why d-did you go?" He sobbed.

Dog sighed as he leaned down and embraced the boy. Anko looked on with a tired smile, though she felt out of place and was about to leave when Dog held up a hand.

" please wait. Naruto, I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I was the only one available for a mission and no one should have known I was gone." He looks up at Anko and she knew he was smiling." Luckily for us Anko was here to protect you."

Anko rubs the back of her head and looks away embarrassed, she was about to say it was nothing when she felt something tackle into her legs. Looking down she sees a head of blond hair.

" Thank you." He said in a shaky voice.

Anko ruffles his hair" Ah, it wasn't much kid." She replies with a wide smile.

" Ah, but it was Anko." A new voice rings out. The three turn to find the Third Hokage. The old man gazed upon the scene with sadness and disgust.

" Most would've turned Naruto away, but you put yourself in harms way to defend him. I'm very proud Anko." He says after taking a puff on his pipe." Now I need all of you to report to my office." He said turning to the Hokage's manor.

~ A short walk later~

Anko and Dog walk into the Third's office, Naruto was perched on Dog's shoulder's and was nuzzled into his hair fast asleep. Sarutobi walked behind his desk and stared out at the village before turning away from the window, he sighs as he addresses the two.

" I can't believe that the villager's would try and attack him. If Anko hadn't run across Naruto when she did. I shudder to think of what would've happened." He sits in his chair and runs a hand through his graying hair.

Dog took Sarutobi's silence to make his feeling known.

" Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I have mentioned several times that the villagers were becoming more brazen in expressing their hatred towards Naruto. I have said this several times and I will once more, he needs someone watching over him, and I will not take no for an answer this time."

His voiced held a steely resolve that told Sarutobi that he would not take anything less. He smiles at the young man, proud that after the death of his sensei Kakashi made it his mission to ensure that Naruto would not grow up alone and unloved. He was the one who took Naruto in after he was kicked out of the orphanage, and the only reason the man wasn't allowed to adopt him was because of the civilian council's interference.

" I agree Kakashi, and please remove your mask no need to be 'Dog' here. I will make sure that the council will not interfere with your adoption of Naruto, even though you are young, I know you will do what is best for him." Sarutobi leans back in his chair and looks over to Anko." Anko, because of you, we still have Naruto here with us. I will make sure to it that you will be properly rewarded."

" Aw, come on. I was happy to help the little gaki, I don't need a reward. Just some Dango and I'll be good." She felt herself blush at the praise she was getting, she thought about it for a moment though and smirked evilly when she said." Although, some of the civilians got away, and I know they'll be rounded up soon. I would like a crack at them."

Kakashi, whom only wore his normal mask and headband, and the Hokage both shuddered at her statement. She may be a new Jonin and in I&T but she was making waves. The Hokage nodded to her request and sat back even more into his chair, his old bones creaking with age.

" Well, I suppose you can give your reports in the morning. Kakashi from what I understand, your apartment was vandalized. Unfortunately I can't do anything about that, but if you are unable to find a place for you and young Naruto, I will pay for a hotel for you." The Hokage said as everyone got up and started walking to the door.

Kakashi eye smiled and rubbed the back of his head, he had completely forgot about that. He stammered out that Guy would be a possibility.

Anko was thinking about what the Hokage said as well, she thought about Kakashi, he was aloof and mysterious, as well as the best damn ninja in the village. He was almost on par with the Sanin and was easily in the running for Hokage, should the old man decide to retire. Despite all that, he was a kind and humble man who showed care for those under his command, as well as for Naruto, whom everyone knew Kakashi was his father in all but name and law. Then there was Naruto himself, a ball of sunshine who could make anyone smile and he too cared greatly for those who didn't shun him, like the Naras, Yamanaka's, Akimichi's and a few civilians.

_' Hell, if what I heard is true, he even managed to get a smile out of some Uchihas.'_ Deciding to act on impulse she interrupted the conversation between Kakashi and the Hokage." They can stay at my place Hokage-sama."

Both men looked at her stunned. She shifted nervously before angrily yelling." Well, what about it, yes or no!?" She grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouts.

Kakashi, coughed and He eye smiles." I would be honored Anko-san."

Kakashi reaches up and pokes Naruto, the boy giggled and awoke groggily.

" Ne, what is it tochan?" He says blearily, rubbing his eyes he noticed that he was in his 'Jiji's' office and that Anko was there as well as the Hokage." Jiji, Anko-san!"

They both smile as Naruto scrambles down and stands beside Kakashi. He listens as the Hokage and Kakashi explain the situation to Naruto, he looks down and appears to be thinking deeply.

" So all my Ramen is gone?" The adults all face fault, Kakashi recovers quickly and says that most likely all their possessions were okay." Oh okay that's good."

He goes back to thinking and the adults in the room look at the five year old in anticipation. He finally looks up at Anko and eyes her with suspicion but also with hope.

" So, you're gonna let us stay with you? I don't mind, but you better not hurt my daddy or you're going to get beat up, dattebayo!" He stand in front of Kakashi, who had a sweat drop going on, with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

Anko looked down at the small kid and smiles, kneeling in front of him she ruffles his hair.

" Heh, I wouldn't dream of it kid." She replies her smile even larger. She was unprepared though when Naruto launches forward and hugs her. While she couldn't see his face, she could feel his tears and they all heard when he called her his new okasan.

* * *

**Well then, a new Fic from me. Hello one and all I am ScarCrow at your service! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and this one will be updated more frequently then my other story simply because I know the Naruto verse better and enjoy it more. **

**Now I feel should mention some things. I was inspired by many Fics mainly Naruto Hatake and others so please go check them out if you haven't already. **

**Anywho, please message me or review if you see any errors or have any questions as they help improve the story, and I will do my best to get back to you. **

**ScareCrow, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:CoP II

The Hokage sighed as he entered the council chambers. He knew it was coming, but he still did not want to endure another of these meetings.

As everyone settled into their seats the council era waited for the aging Homage to begin. The random conversations that were going about silenced when Sarutobi stood up.

" Well now that we are all here, lets get down to business. As I'm sure you're all aware an attempt on Naruto's life was made last night." The third stated grimly.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from most of the Shinobi side of the council while the civilian side appeared mostly indifferent. Conversation broke out in hushed tones. Finally Tsume Inuzuka stood up.

" Is the boy alright?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

" Yes, Anko Mitarashi was able to intercept the mob and kill those attempting to harm Naruto."

At this a civilian councilor stood up.

" Homage-sama, surely we will not allow this Kunoichi to go unpunished. She should have arrested those involved, not kill them!"

" Absolutely not, she gave them the chance to leave and they attacked her. Further more, most of those involved were Shinobi. As such, we will give the civilian council the reports concerning the civilians and that is it." His tone was one of finality. Taking a breath he moved on." However this attempt makes it all the more clear that Naruto cannot be left alone and needs someone to care for and watch over him."

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio murmured there agreement as did the Sarutobi clan head and Tsume Inuzuka. The Uchiha, Hyuuga and Aburame as well as most of the civilian council remained silent, indifferent to the situation. However there were two councilors who were outspoken in their hatred towards Naruto.

" No absolutely not! We have no idea if he's stable or not, for all we know the seal could have failed and the Kyuubi could be controlling or influencing him!"

" I agree, we don't need to put any of our citizens at risk! He just is to danger-."

" Enough!" The whole room was engulfed in silence as the Hokage stood up and stared down the two councilors.

" I know for a fact that the Yondaime's seal is functioning properly, and one Shinobi has already come forward to raise the boy. If I hear of any attempt to disrupt the adoption of Naruto, I shall launch a full investigation."

The Hokage slowly sat down and glared at those he knew held no love for the blond haired boy, almost daring them to speak out. When no spoke for several minutes the Hokage spoke again.

" Now, there is another matter I need to discuss. The Anbu who is currently watching over Naruto was away on a mission. No one should have known he was gone yet it is to suspicious that Naruto was attacked when he was away. If anyone here had any information please stay when dismissed."

With a chorus of " Hai Hokage-sama" the rest of the council session passes uneventfully. The council was dismissed and Fugaku Uchiha was the only one not to leave.

" You have some information Fugaku?"

" Maybe, while out on patrol last night two of my clansmen noticed someone riling up a group at a bar. When they pressed the person who was instigating was gone. My clansmen have positively IDed several of the men at the scene as those from the bar."

The Hokage pondered this information. For a person to completely disappear, especially from two Uchiha, was troubling. But for now they could do nothing except keep an eye out.

" Thank you Fugaku, please keep me up to date during the investigation."

" Hai Homage-sama."

Fugaku got up and left leaving the aging Hokage alone to ponder the new information.

~ Anko's apartment~

Anko awoke feeling well rested which was unusual. Most of the time she was aching to bad to get proper rest, or on the rare occasion she had troubling nightmares. She tried to move her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes but found that only her right would respond. Looking over she saw Naruto curled into her side clutching her arm as well as a small stuffed dog.

_' Oh yeah, I offered to let him and Kakashi to stay here.'_ She thought as she remembered coming home and putting the sleeping boy to bed. She also remembered staying up chatting to Kakashi and filing out a report.

~flashback~

_Anko yawned as she finished writing, her hand was cramping as well as most of her body. She groaned as she popped her back. From across the table Kakashi looked up from his book his eyebrow quirked in curiosity._

_" What Cyclopes, don't you ever feel sore after a mission?" She grumbled out._

_" Yes, most of the time I do. However I know some ways of relieving my stress." His eye glued back to his book. Giggling perversely he flips a page._

_Anko rolls her eyes and snorts at his statement." Oh yeah, I'm sure you do Kakashi-san."_

_" Oh and what's that supposed to mean Anko-chan?" He says, bemusement flitting into his voice__._

_Anko leans back and closes her eyes, trying her bet to look innocent." Hey you're the one who said it not me Kakashi." Her voice getting a little sing-songy at the end of her statement._

___She jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and start massaging them. She relaxed and shivered when Kakashi's voice sounded from beside her.__" Now Anko-chan I wasn't referring to anything too dirty. After all little Naru-chan is just down the hall."_

_" Bastard." Was all Anko said as she slumped forward allowing Kakashi to massage her back earning another groan from the woman.__He continued his ministrations for several minutes before Anko held up a hand to stop._

_" You are a bastard." She says as she gets up from the table, stretching she turns to find Kakashi just giving her an eye smile.__" Ne, it's little I can do for the woman who saved my son's life."_

_" Like I said it was nothing, but you could've at least bought me dinner before ambushing me like that." Anko said as she suddenly found the wallpaper rather interesting. _

_Kakashi blushed as well though he was saved on account of his mask." Heh, well I don't see why I can't do that now."_

_They both blushed as they made eye contact. Anko nodded._

_" Good, and I expect it to be somewhere nice." _

_" Of course."_

_" And you better not read that book, while we are there either."_

_" That's okay."_

_Anko gaped as she had nothing left to say.__She didn't like being in control and she was way out of her element here. A little desperate to get back in control she does something unexpected, she closed the distance between her and Kakashi and pulled down his mask, giving him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away she laughed as his face was the picture of 'surprised'. _

~flashback ends~

She remembered that she left the flustered man and went to bed immediately after wards, forgetting that her bed was already occupied.

_' He wasn't bad looking.'_ She thinks, as she remembered his handsome face.

She laughs quietly as she carefully pries the boy of her arm, he just rolls over and continues snoring away. She steps out into hallway and shivers as her feet touch the cold wood, she switched into a t-shirt and pajama pants before bed.

Passing her small living room she spies the futon where Kakashi had slept, it was empty and already made. When she enters the kitchen she finds the man, having made coffee, sitting at the small table in Anko's kitchen his ever present orange book in hand he looks up and eye smiles with both eyes, as his head band was off and he was only clad in a black T and mask. He was also wearing dark blue boxers with what looked like cartoon dog heads on them.

" Morning."

" Er, why... Nevermind. Good morning." She says deciding not to comment on the man's choice of underwear. She poured herself a cup and rummaged in the fridge pulling out some breakfast materials.

" Would you like a plate?" She asks as she starts making breakfast.

" No thank you, I can make something for myself in a little bit." He says flipping another page only one eye open and reading.

Neither of the two said anything as the sound and smells of a cooking breakfast wafted through the apartment, stirring Naruto from sleep. He groggily hauls himself out of bed and drags himself with his stuffed pooch to the kitchen where he plops himself down at the table.

" Good morning Naruto." Both the young adults said.

Naruto grumbled something that resembled a 'morning' but neither were too sure.

After a few moments Naruto perked up, especially when Anko finished making ham and eggs.

" Thanks Anko-san!" He says as he digs heartily into his meal.

Anko sitting down with her own plate of food had a mock look of hurt on.

" After everything I've done and what you said last night I've been reduced to san?" She playfully puts a hand to her head in mock hurt.

Naruto stopped eating and looked between her and Kakashi with a dumbfound look.

" Wha? What did I say?"

" You called me your Okasan and you just forget!"

Kakashi was watching the proceeding and he was nearly laughing as his son's now horrified expression.

" I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can call you kachan, I don't mind!"

Anko and Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, they both burst out laughing. Naruto stopped his shouting as he realized he was duped, then he too started laughing.

~ later~

Anko and Naruto were walking down a street in the shopping district, there arms were laden with various bags. Most consisted of food, though now the duo were heading into a clothing store. They had been told that most of the clothing that Naruto had had been destroyed. Naruto had insisted that if he was going to get new clothes, then he would get ninja clothes. So off they went to store that Anko frequented.

They stopped in front of a store that had a sign that looked as if it had been a target at some point.

" Okay Naruto, this is where I get all my clothes and the man that runs this store is nice, so go pick out something and if you need help then just come find me." Anko said as they walked in.

" Okay kachan."

Naruto speeds off disappearing between the various isles. Anko just shakes her head, ever since her joke this morning he had been calling her that, not that she minded. She wandered over to the counter and saw a six year old girl with long brown playing with a practice kunai. She perks up when Anko approaches.

" Hello, and welcome to 'The Bullseye', I'm Tenten Hagoromo. How may I help you today!" She says as if she had recited the whole thing down over and over.

" Hey Tenten-chan, is your buzzard of a father here?"

" Oh Anko-san, yeah father's here, I'll go get him for you!"

With that the girl jumps off of her stool and runs out a back door. Anko leans against the counter looking for a blond head of hair.

" So, what can I do you for, Mitarashi-san?"

Anko whips around to see a bull of a man standing behind her. He was tall and tanned with dark brown hair close cropped, he wore a black smith's apron and his large arm's were crossed over his equally large chest. His eye's were interesting, one was green but the other was milky white, and if the scar running down his face were anything to go by, probably a fake.

" Ah, Naoto how ya doing?" She says as she clasps his arm and gives it a firm shake.

" Eh, can't complain Mitarashi. Shops running good and Tenten-chan is begging me to start training her." He says and he leans onto the counter." So what are you hear for?"

" I'm here to get somethings for Naruto."

Naoto perked up at this as he looked for the boy.

" Naruto, the..."

" Mmhmm."

" I thought the Copy Ninja was looking after him."

" He is."

" Then are you..."

" No... Not yet..."

Naoto shakes his head as he quietly laughs. Anko however was about to rip into him when she feels someone tugging at her coat.

" Eh?"

She looks down to see Naruto with an assortment of different clothing.

" I got some stuff kachan!"

" That's good Naruto, how about you go put it on in there." She points over to a changing room just a little ways from where they stood." And we will decide if it's suitable, okay?"

" Okay!" Naruto excitedly runs into the room.

Naoto gives Anko a questioning look and she turns away flushing.

" What? I like the kid, he grows on you..."

Naoto said nothing as he once again quietly laughed. The two friends chatted for a minute before Naruto stepped out in a bright orange jumpsuit.

" Whadda ya think?" He said excitedly, he personally liked the color and felt it would attract a lot of attention.

Anko and Naoto on the other hand weren't quite having the same feelings as Naruto.

" No, take that off right now!"

Naruto looked crestfallen as he heard their 'opinion' on his choice. He stepped back into the changing room again.

Anko looked over at Naoto who held his hands up defensivley.

" Hey, I didn't get them. Tenten accidentally ordered them and I haven't been able to sell a damn one."

Anko rolled her eyes before making her way over to the changing room.

" Naruto?"

" Yeah?"

" Hey, look I'm sorry we were a little... Harsh." She glares at Naoto as he snorts." But that just isn't an appropriate choice for a ninja. I would hate for you to get hurt just because of your clothing. Okay?"

She sat there for a minute worried that she may have hurt Naruto's feeling when he responded.

" Okay, I understand."

He still sounded a little down, then an idea struck. She quickly navigated the isles and got what she was looking for, returning to Naoto she handed him her items and whispered into his ear. He nodded and took them into the back room. She returned to her spot beside the changing rooms door just as Naruto came back out. This time he wore a standard attire worn by Jonin, black, but he wore closed shoes as well as shin guards like Anko and metal plated fingerless gloves like Kakashi.

" Looks great kid." Anko says as she smiles widely and scoops down to give Naruto a hug.

Naruto laughs as they both go back to the counter, Naoto stood thoer waiting with the items that Anko gave him.

" Here, detailed just like ya want 'em." He holds out several black masks with three orange 'whisker' marks on each cheek.

Anko thanks him and hands the masks to Naruto, who took them and looked down on them amazed. He looks up at Anko with tears in his eyes as he launches into her with another hug.

" Thank you kachan."

" You're welcome, my musuko."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter down, and holy shit it's only been a day. Graduating in a few days really frees up your time. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. One thing I would like to note, at this point in time Anko is about 17-18 and Kakashi 19, I did the math and I believe I'm correct. If you have a problem with that... Well I'm kinda-sorta-not-really sorry about that, that's just the way things are for now. The story will pick up more after the next chapter or two, unless I feel I still need to lay down some more base work.**

**Now please let me lay down some ground rules about choosing the third girl for Naruto, she has to be around the same age as him, I'm not budging on this, and I would prefer someone who isn't from the filler or movies, but I will still accept them if they have enough support. Any questions just PM me.**

**If you notice something that doesn't seem right or have any concerns please just shoot me a comment or a PM and I'll be happy to respond.**

**ScareCrow, signing off.**


End file.
